dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Way Out
You are in a platoon of saiyans that survived the genocide. You must survive in an unforgiving world with no technology and a species that is superior in every way. You are also being hunted by the PTO. You must survive. There is No Way Out. If you would like to join this roleplay, please sign up here. Thank you. Characters Shallin, Lavera, & Nogey - Destructivedisk NPCs, Endiv - WaffleMinifigure Blitz - Kameron esters- Leo & Tane (and sometimes Leimone when Waffle isn't online) - KidVegeta Letti - Nobody700 Day One *Endiv gets out of the ship that they stole from Planet Vegeta* Endiv: Where are we? *Endiv throws Saiba-seed on the ground* Tane: *springs up from the ground like an acrobat* Ggrrhhhrr!! Endiv: Get food or I eat you. Endiv: Fine I won't eat you, Mr Space Monst- *collapses from concussion* Tane: *runs off on all fours* Endiv: *wakes* What happened? NO, COME BACK! Tane: Gruuhhh!! *runs until he is out of sight; this allows Endiv and the other Saiyans to start talking amongst themselves* Shallin: *wakes up, he is the first to wake up* Where are we? Endiv: *Checks the ship's computer* It says... It says this thing is called "Helios", and apparently it's not under Frieza's control! Shallin: What happened? Were we shot down? Endiv: Well, someone was shot, the pilot, by me. Shallin: You shot the pilot? *Shallin tenses, ready to fight* Endiv: He was planning to land on an PTO planet, I tried to warn him, but he said he'll cross that bridge when he came to it. So I did the logical thing, I knocked him out while we were in orbit of this planet. Shallin: Where is he now? Where is the rest of the platoon? Endiv: There were eight in the main part of the ship where we were, the rest must not be far. Shallin: Is the ship still working? We need to get out of the galaxy. Did you kill the pilot? See who's still alive. I'll scout the planet for food. Endiv: The ship's computer still works, but flight systems down, Pilot and a few others still alive, and the Witch is sadly still alive. Shallin: Lavera? What a bitch. Where's the Saibaseed? We could send Tane to search the planet for threats. What's the damage to the flight system? Lavera: *steps into the scene* What's that? Have something to say, Shallin? Shallin: *grimaces* We've got bigger worries right now than your bitching, Lavera. Make yourself useful and find the others. Lavera: You can do whatever you want. I'm going to go find food. Don't expect me to share. Endiv: The engine has... well, disappeared, and Tane is somewhere in that direction. *points Northeast* Tane's probably getting food though. Shallin: The engine's disappeared? What do you mean? Engines don't just disappear. And Lavera, if Tane's out getting food, he'll find some. You can go find the others for now. Endiv: Well, I actually ejected the engine, if we crashed with it, it would have exploded and we'd be dead. Shallin: *thinks for a moment, then nods* You're a scientist, right? I need you to work on creating a new engine. Lavera: *hops away from the others - she is going to go off on her own for a little while, looking around the planet* Endiv: I'm more of a doctor than scientist, but I could probably make one with necessary materials, and this is a material rich planet. I wonder why Freezerburn hasn't taken this over yet. *Something rumbles in the bushes* Shallin: What was that? Tane, are you in there? Endiv: *turns on scouter* Power level 4000! That isn't Tane! Shallin: What? 4,000? Nobody's that strong. Your scouter must be malfunctioning. * A small grey black eyed child emerges* Shallin: Hang back... where the hell are the others? Lavera! Come back! *to Endiv* You and I can't fight that, whatever it is. Maybe it's friendly... Gray child: Hehe.. Pet! *The Child puts Shallin in a headlock at superspeed* Grr, feral! *It fires a ki attack at Endiv* Haha! Endiv: *dodges* Shallin: *uses his explosive wave, freeing himself from the gray child's grasp - he moves to the left, trying fruitlessly to hide himsef* Lavera! Come on! Where are you? Endiv: I'll distract it! You find Lavera! Lavera: *meanwhile, on a different part of the planet, Lavera plays with an intricate doll - it is a gift from her mother, one of her few keepsakes from the Planet Vegeta - she speaks to herself* Hmph... I knew that joining the platoon was a stupid idea. *she searches her scouter for nearby Saiyans, hoping to find a rescuer - she is presented with no luck. in frustration, she throws the doll off to the side* Endiv: *fires Black Hole Bomb, which sucks the child in before throwing him a few miles* *collapses* Shallin: Are you sure you can handle it for now? The scouter senses Lavera, but it'll take me a few minutes to get to her. Endiv: *stands up* I'll be fine! Go! *goes after Child* Gray Child: *lands near Lavera* Lavera: Hmph? *uses scouter to scan* 4,000?! *brashly, she runs toward the Gray Child, not knowing what it is - in her brashness, she leaves the doll behind - she soon arrives near the gray child* Endiv: *lands nearby* DIE STUPID GRAY THI-! *sees Lavera* Hey Witch. Lavera: Go fuck yourself, Endiv. *begins charging the Leda Blaster, her signature attack* Get out of my way. Endiv: *stands back* We both know that only one of us f*cks themselves at night, and it's not me. Gray Child: *wakes* DIE!! *fires ki blast at both* Tane: *returns to the area; he sees the fight going on* Mrruuugh?! Lavera: *dodges the attack to the left - it grazes her left side, scraping her* Endiv, I won't kill you if you hold him off while I charge this. Endiv: Will do. *Moves at superspeed to punch the child in the face* Gray Child: *breaks Endiv's arm* Endiv: Ow. *uses his other arm to fire a ki attack that he'd been charging* Tane: *from afar; he gets scared from seeing the ki* Aarrruubra!! Gray Child: *gets knocked on the ground* Endiv: *stomps on his face* Gray Child: *bites through boot using razor sharp teeth* Endiv: GAH! *flies up, away from Gray Child* Shallin: *arrives on the scene* Lavera, where have you been? *assesses the situation* Endiv... get away from here. I can take over. Endiv: It would make more sense for us to both attack him, he can't hit two targets. Shallin: *snarls* You've fought enough... You'll get yourself killed. Leave. Lavera and I can take it from here. Endiv: Fine. *picks tooth from foot* I got some analysing to do. *flies back to the ship* Tane: *gets a little more complacent from the lack of fighting; he sits down and starts eating a large leaf from a nearby plant* Mmrrrhg... Gray Child: RAAH! *uses superspeed to claw, which have recently emerged, Shallin's neck* Shallin: Aah! *grunts and pulls claw out of neck - takes the Gray Child by the arm and throws him against the floor* How much more time do you need, Lavera? This fucker's strong. Gray Child: *sees Lavera's energy, and goes for her neck* Lavera: Give me one more minute. *the attack has grown immensely in size - it is now roughly the size of her head* Shallin: *jumps onto the Gray Child, stopping it from getting to Lavera - he slams the Gray Child down to the ground and wrestles with it; he puts the Gray Child into a headlock* Gray Child: *wrestles away and tries to run and warn his species* Lavera: There. *she unleashes the Leda Blaster, aiming rather accurately at the Gray Child - it makes contact* Tane: Gruuuh!! *the blast explodes nearby him, causing him to get really scared; he runs off into the jungle again* Gray Child: *dies* Shallin: Take him back to the ship. We'll have Endiv run an analysis on it. We can't stay out here... whatever that was, there are surely more of them. Lavera: Hmph, whatever. I'm still looking for food. *leaves again* Shallin: So stubborn... she never would have made a good mate... *with that having been said, Shallin grabs the Gray Child and flies off with him, heading back to the ship* Lavera: *has returned to her earlier location - glancing around, she does not see the doll anywhere; she realizes that another one of the Gray Children may have taken it - apprehensively, she flies off and leaves again* Endiv: *wearing a labcoat, he finishes analysing the tooth* Aha! So that's what you are. Shallin: *arrives at the ship* Endiv, Lavera killed the thing. I've kept the body for you. Figure out what it is and what we can do to fight it. Endiv: It's called a "Astrum Bestia Argentum" or, a Grey. It's weakness, well, ki attacks, I'm guessing. Shallin: It's getting dark... we should rest and wait for the others to wake up. Do you think they can get in the ship? Endiv: Probably. Wait, where's Lavera? Shallin: Who knows? Hopefully they'll get to her out in the wild. I'll search for Tane in the morning. Let's hope he makes it through the night. Leo: *he is standing in a large room, right next to a throne; he has a drink his his hand; he is wearing his full armor sans his helmet* Uh, here you go, sir. *he hands the drink to the being sitting in the throne* Leimone: *takes the iced tea and sips it slowly* Have you found the Saiyan cowards yet, Lieutenant? Leo: No sir! Leimone: Then why are you still here? Leo: Uh, I was bringing you a drink. *moderate pause* Sir! Leimone: *irritated* Go back to searching for them. Lord Frieza wants them dead as soon as possible. Leo: O-of course, sir. *he salutes and goes to leave* Leimone: It's my neck on the line if we don't find them, Lieutenant. But don't think you'll get away, either, if we come up empty-handed. Leo: Sir, I'll find them, sir! *he runs out of there* Oh lombax! This is bad; real bad. I don't want to die! END DAY ONE Day Two Endiv: *experimenting with corpse* No, that doesn't work, no, no, and no. Letti: Why, why does this happen to me! Grey: Come back pet! Letti: Ow... that... hurts! Grey: *puts Letti in a headlock* Yay! New pet! Letti: HELP! SOMEONE! Endiv: *fires an energy wave at Grey* Grey: *lets go* Letti: T...Thank you! Letti: Thank you very much, I thought I was done for! Tane: *running through the jungle; he stops and notices the fight* Wrraahahhaja!! *he sprints off* Letti: W...what was that!? Endiv: Come back Tane! I've got treats! Follow me kid! *chases Tane* Letti: What's Going on! I escape some from some guards and now this! Endiv: We're stranded here, after we catch Tane, I'll tell you all about it on the ship! Letti: Stranded! Letti: FASTER! Endiv: *flies* FLY, YOU IDIOT! Letti: O... OKAY! Letti: AHH! Letti: A... are we safe!? Grey: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Gets ripped apart* Letti: Does everything want to kill us! Endiv: That thing... It's not even showing up on my scouter! Tane: *sees the grey thing get shredded and starts running faster* Ohhaggah!!? Endiv: *picks up Tane* Gotcha! *Flies to the ship* Follow me! Letti: Where are we going? Endiv: Does it matter? Tane: *thrashes about, making Endiv drop him* Uuuggh! Meatsack! Letti: Look at that, he fell, we can go now right!? Endiv: Damnit Tane, die from the death cloud then! Letti: Hey look! Letti: Sir... he's... gone! Tane: *cackles at Endiv's inaccuracy* Endiv: *growls at Tane* My name's Endiv, follow me. *goes to the ship* Tane: Uuh. Gruuh! *runs after Endiv* Endiv: Welcome, to the ship. Letti: Looks huge! Umm... who are you and what did I get into? Shallin: *wakes up - he is in his morning pajamas, showing off his rippling massive muscles* It's more important who you are. You were never a part of the platoon. How do we know you're not with the Planet Trade Organization? Endiv: He's Saiyan, Shallin, anyway if he betrayed us he'd be easy to kill. Shallin: *sighs in acceptance* It's good to see that Tane is okay. Put him back in his crate, though. Has anyone seen Lavera? Endiv: That's why I left, also there are death clouds. Letti: Hi... MR. Big man, I d...don't betray... Honest! *Letti is shaking and sweating in fear from this guy Endiv: Calm down kid, he's not Lavera, also what is your name? Letti: *Starts to stand straight,: M... My name Is Letti Sir! I... boarded you're ship... when I was running from some goons. Tane: *points at Letti suspiciously* Meatsack...!! *he barks like a wild dog and then flings himself into a nearby bush to find some grass to eat* Letti *Falls to the ground: Look out, it's loose! Endiv: Whatever, c'mon, let's find Lavera, Letti: Lavera... she sounds familar... is she a women? Endiv: Uh, yeah, how do you know that? Tane: Ahnnjaha! *finds an extraordinarily long piece of grass; this causes him to burst out into pure ecstasy; he jumps for joy and claps his hands over his head and he holds the piece of grass in his mouth; then he eats it* Letti: I met her at the Oo... I mean I heard she won a Oozaru belt for Bravery. Umm... what is that thing doing? Endiv: Wait a sec, Letti, I've heard that name... Letti: Oh... Uh... I get that a lot, the person you're thinking of name is Letty, not Letti! Shallin: No, you're the person that disrespected the Belt of Oozaru. I remember seeing a picture of you. Do you not understand the importance of honor?! Letti (Angry): HONOR!? What is honor in killings hundreds of Innocents and all my Friends sent to some Incinerator! That belt was not some sort of honor, it was a reward for Butchery! Tane: *notices the cloud of kryll-wannabes coming closer; he runs away in a panic, back onto the ship* Letti: G...Guys. What is that? Shallin: Get out of the ship. We have to kill to survive here. We have no need for cowards. And for the love of kai, will somebody put Tane into his crate? Endiv: *charges Ki* Letti: W...wait! Think about this! Endiv: *fires a energy wave at the creatures* Tane: *literally cannot find anywhere to hide so he just goes into the corner* Endiv: *Uses superspeed to smash the Kryll's heads in* Letti: *A Kryll jumps at Letti and Letti, scared, blasts it to smithereens. Tane: Whoaoanha! *he is clearly excited* Letti: Woo, that was thrilling. Let's head back to the ship. Endiv: I'm gonna find the Witch. Letti: *Looks at Shallin: I'll go with you. Leimone: Reeko! Leo! Leo: Reeko? I had a room-mate named Reeko once. He lived up to his name... *walks onto the bridge; he salutes Leimone* You called, sir? Reeko: Yes sir? Leimone: We found them, prepare a squad of your choosing. Mr Reeko will be assisting you, prepare your gear, you leave at dawn. Leo: Aw, sir, can't I have anyone else? I'll get you some iced tea if you give me more support! Reeko: Do no worry sir... I will not fail you. Though I do ask... Are they sayians? Leo: *to himself* Oh, lombax... this is my support? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays